Duke Huai Palace
The Duke Huai Palace is part of the Illusory Demon Royal Family and the strongest among the Duke Palaces. They cultivate the Fallen Flame Devil Arts, a devilish flame profound art that is compatible with Golden Crow's flames that come from their royal bloodline. Duke Huai gathered a large number of guardian families and other Duke Palaces to his faction with the ultimate goal of taking over the throne. Members Head *Duke Huai *Duke Ming (True Head) Sons of the Head *Hui Ran - Oldest son *Hui Ye - Youngest son Duke Ming's Rebellion Motivation Duke Ming had ideas of taking the throne for himself for a very long time. He was the one behind the events that led to the death of the Demon Emperor and the Little Demon Emperor and the actions of Duke Huai. History Duke Ming's scheme was the first cause chaos within the Illusory Demon Realm and get rid of the reigning Demon Emperor. Duke Ming was the one who contacted the Four Great Sacred Grounds about the Mirror of Samsara and how it held secrets to achieving the Divine Profound Realm. Due to their greed, they eagerly constructed a spatial profound formation to teleport to the Illusory Demon Realm, which Duke Ming also helped them construct and hide in a desolate region, the Five Way Domain. When the forces of the Sacred Grounds invaded, Duke Ming provided them with details of of Demon Imperial City which allowed them to cause havoc. The Sacred Grounds invaded many times but were beaten back. One hundred years ago, Duke Ming tricked the Demon Emperor to go to the location of the spatial profound formation. When the Demon Emperor stood in front of the open formation, Duke Ming kicked him into it, transporting him to the Profound Sky Continent where a Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation was set up. The Demon Emperor was trapped and then killed. When Yun Canghai led ten Yun Family late stage Monarchs to go after the Demon Emperor, it was Duke Ming that also informed the Sacred Grounds where and when they would appear. Another Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation was set up to trap them as well. After the death of the Demon Emperor, the Little Demon Emperor took the throne. On the day of Little Demon Emperor's wedding to the Little Demon Empress, Huan Caiyi, he happened to be alone and Duke Ming took the chance to cripple him and then use a soul searching technique to read his memories and knowledge about the Golden Crow's bloodline. He then threw the body into the spatial formation to the Profound Sky Continent. Little Demon Empress was forced to ascend the throne afterwards. Duke Huai's task was to be the public leader of the faction against the Little Demon Empress. The opinion of the Demon Emperor's family was still very high across the continent and in Demon Imperial City so an open rebellion would not have worked. Duke Huai worked covertly to increase his influence and power, using the fact that the Little Demon Empress was a woman and that the pure Golden Crow bloodline would become extinct. Over a period of one hundred years, he was able to gather seven Guardian Families and sixty Duke Palaces to his side along with many experts from across the continent. Duke Huai assigned Duke Hui Ye the task of weakening the families that still supported the Little Demon Empress. Duke Hui Ye tried to set up an assassination attempt on Number Seven Under Heaven when she was secretly meeting with Xiao Yun outside of the city. This was foiled by Yun Che, but if it had succeeded, it would have caused the Elf Clan to blame the Yun Family and go into conflict, weakening both families who were supporters of the Little Demon Empress. Duke Hui Ye tried to obtain control of the Yun Family and influence over the Mu Family by influencing the selection of the next Yun Family Patriarch. The Mu Family's loyalty to the Yun Family could be said to equal their loyalty to the Little Demon Empress due to the Mu Family princess, Mu Yurou marrying the Yun Family Patriarch, Yun Qinghong. Yun Qinghong was cripped and the family was falling apart, and the Yun Family elders wanted to elect a new Patriarch. Duke Hui Ye had Yun Xinyue, the most talented of the Yun Family's young generation, under his control and tried to get Yun Xinyue appointed as the next patriarch. This way he would have influence over two guardian families. The plan was foiled by Yun Che. The next events of the rebellion came during the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony for the Little Demon Empress. Duke Huai tried to further weaken the opposite faction by forcing the Yun Family to be removed from the Guardian Families due to their 'crimes' and losing the Demon Emperor’s Seal. Yun Che completely destroyed those plans and even returned the seal to the Little Demon Empress. Little Demon Empress went by herself to the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley and Duke Ming and Duke Huai ambushed her. Yun Che was able to save her but they both became trapped in the Sea of Death. Duke Ming and Duke Huai returned to Demon Imperial City and reported the 'death' of Little Demon Empress. Even more factions would align themselves with Duke Huai and he was able to ascend the throne with his large support base. By the time of Duke Huai's coronation ceremony, most of the powers supported Duke Huai since he had the purest Golden Crow bloodline after the Demon Emperor's family. During the coronation ceremony of 'Emperor Huai', only the Yun Family and the Mu Family defied the new emperor. The Yun Family and Mu Family were prepared to fight to the death but Huan Caiyi arrived in time and put down Duke Huai and his supporters with her half-step Divine Profound Realm power. The entire Duke Huai Palace was destroyed with her power. Category:Illusory Demon Realm Category:Demon Emperor Family Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Enemies